


Pecking Order

by Maaeeya



Series: 60 words 60 days challenge [11]
Category: Arashi (Band), KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaeeya/pseuds/Maaeeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino is frustrated about constantly getting attacked on Clash of Clans by the same person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pecking Order

“DaddyLongLegs?” Nino asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Eh, M4r1oLvr…I mean Nino senpai?” Taguchi asked tilting his head in confusion. Idly, as he saw a decidedly evil smirk growing on Nino’s face, Taguchi wondered if this was the time to run for it.

Nino cleared his throat. “Very well, I, Ninomiya Kazunari, as senpai and by the magically awesome hierarchical structure in JE, hereby order you, Taguchi Junnosuke, to stop attacking me in Clash of Clans. Also, what do you say to this lovely Pinot Noir?”


End file.
